1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailers that are a part of a tractor trailer vehicle arrangement, commonly referred to as “eighteen wheelers”, and particularly to an improved trailer and load securing apparatus. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved load carrying trailer apparatus, part of a tractor trailer rig wherein horizontally spaced apart vertical slotted portions are receptive of locking members that fit the slotted portions and that extend transversely across the load carrying bed portion of the trailer to help secure a carried load.
2. General Background of the Invention
Tractor trailer arrangements are used to carry various cargo items over long distances. The trailers of these devices can carry very heavy loads that must be secured to the load carrying bed of the trailer, and particularly must prevent forward or rear movement as can occur when the truck applies its brakes.